The present invention relates to an apparatus that enables a user to receive and utilize data which is broadcast via a digital vestigial sideband (VSB) broadcast signal.
The ATSC digital broadcast standard for digital television allows for the transmission of 19 Mbits/sec in an RF channel having a 6 MHZ bandwidth. Although this allocated bandwidth is adequate for a single analog NTSC television channel, the ATSC bit rate permits the same channel to support the concurrent transmission of several standard definition television (SDTV) programs (i.e., programs displayable with a resolution comparable to that of the NTSC analog program). Alternatively, the allocated bandwidth at the ATSC bit rate permits a channel to support the transmission of a single high definition television (HDTV) program at a time. Moreover, the ATSC digital broadcast standard permits data to be transmitted in the channel along with the digital program being transmitted. Therefore, data packets may be multiplexed in the channel with video and audio packets of one or more of the programs.
While channel guides in the form of a table displayed on a dedicated channel and providing channels, titles, and show times, currently exist for analog television programming, none exist which provide a similar guide or key for digital television as to the type of data transmitted on various channels. Moreover, no channel or data guides exists which enable various entries in the guide to be selected by a user for access to further information.
The present invention contemplates using the data transmission feature of the ATSC standard in order to transmit data guide information in the data packets. The data guide may include identifying information as to the channels under which data is transmitted with the digital VSB broadcast signals, as well as the type of data provided on each channel. The invention further contemplates displaying the transmitted data guide in a format enabling a user to select and access the data on any of the displayed channels.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device identifies types of data transmitted on multiple channels of a digital broadcast signal, displays the identified types of data transmitted on each channel, and enables a user to access the data transmitted on a particular channel. The device comprises a scanning receiver, a demodulator, a detector, a memory, a processor, and an operator interface module. The scanning receiver is adapted to tune to the digital broadcast signal on selected channels, and the digital broadcast signal includes at least one digital television programming packet and at least one data packet. The demodulator is coupled to the receiver and is adapted to demodulate the digital broadcast signal. The detector is coupled to the demodulator and is adapted to detect the at least one data packet. The memory is coupled to the detector, and the memory is adapted to store data guide software code for identifying the type of data contained in the at least one data packet and the channel on which the identified type of data is available. The data guide software is further adapted to enable the data on any channel selected by an operator to be accessed. The processor is coupled to the memory and is adapted to execute the data guide software code. The operator interface module is coupled to the processor, and is adapted to display the identified types of data and the channels on which the identified types of data are available. The operator interface module is further adapted to enable any displayed channel to be selected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing a data guide summarizing types of data transmitted in a digital broadcast signal and the channels corresponding to the types of data is provided. The method includes the steps of receiving a digital broadcast signal containing digital programming packets and data packets, demodulating the digital broadcast signal, detecting the data packets, storing the data guide based on information contained in the data packets, and displaying the data guide.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a data casting system is provided which comprises a receiver, a detector coupled to the receiver, and a operator interface module coupled to the detector. The receiver is adapted to receive a digital broadcast signal containing at least one digital television programming packet and at least one data packet. The detector is adapted to detect the at least one data packet and is further adapted to detect types of data transmitted within the at least one data packet and channels on which the detected types of data are available. The screen is adapted to display the detected types of data and the channels on which the detected types of data are available.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a computer readable storage medium of a digital program receiver having a data guide stored thereon is provided, wherein the data guide contains a list of the types of data receivable by the digital program receiver and the corresponding RF channels in which the data is present.